civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
David Southard
|placeofbirth= Ocean County, New Jersey |placeofdeath= Ocean County, New Jersey |placeofburial= Zion Methodist Church Cemetery New Egypt, New Jersey |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= Medal of Honor recipient |nickname= |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= United States Army Union Army |serviceyears= 1861 – 1865 |rank= Sergeant |commands= |unit= Company C, 1st New Jersey Volunteer Cavalry |battles= American Civil War *Battle of Sailors Creek |awards= Medal of Honor |laterwork= }} David Southard (1845 – May 6, 1894) was born in Ocean County, New Jersey and was a Union Army soldier during the American Civil War who received America's highest military decoration the Medal of Honor for his actions at the Battle of Sailors Creek Civil War Service He enlisted in the 1st New Jersey Volunteer Cavalry in the summer of 1861, and was mustered in as a Private in the unit's Company C on August 17, 1861. He served in the field continuously through the next four years, re-enlisting on February 25, 1864. A combination of excellent field service combined with the attrition the war took on his Company, he rose in in the later half of 1864, being promoted to Corporal in September 1, 1864, and to Sergeant on December 12, 1864. He took part in the Union cavalry operations in March and April 1865 that contributed to the surrender of the Army of Northern Virginia, performed post-war occupation duty, and was mustered out of service on July 24, 1865. On April 6, 1865 he fought in the Battle of Sailor's Creek, Virginia. There in the midst of the battle he performed his act of bravery that would garner him the Medal of Honor, as his citation explains - "Capture of flag; and was the first man over the works in the charge". His Medal was awarded to him on July 3, 1865. 11 other members of the 1st New Jersey Cavalry were awarded the Medal of Honor for their bravery during the Civil War, making it the most decorated New Jersey Civil War regiment. Later life Sergeant Southard was one of four brothers who fought in the Civil War, all of whom survived the war. He retired to Ocean County, New Jersey, where he died in 1894. He is buried in the Zion Methodist Church Cemetery in New Egypt, New Jersey. His grave is marked with a government issue Medal of Honor gravestone. Retrieved on 2007-11-09 Medal of Honor citation Rank and Organization: :Sergeant, Company C, 1st New Jersey Cavalry. Place and date. At Sailors Creek, Va., April 6, 1865. Entered service at:------. Birth: Ocean County, N.J. Date of issue: July 3, 1865. Citation: :Capture of flag; and was the first man over the works in the charge. * See also *List of Medal of Honor recipients *List of American Civil War Medal of Honor recipients: Q–S Notes References *Bilby, Joseph G. and Goble, William C., "Remember You Are Jerseymen: A Military History of Jersey's Troops in the Civil War", Longstreet House, Hightstown, June 1998. ISBN 0-944413-54-4. *Lang, George, Collins, Raymond L., and White, Gerald, Medal of Honor Recipients 1863-1994, 1995 ISBN 0-816032-59-9 *Stryker, William S., "Record of Officers and Men of New Jersey in the Civil War 1861-1865", Trenton, New Jersey, 1876. Category:Union Army soldiers Category:1845 births Category:1894 deaths Category:People of New Jersey in the American Civil War Category:Army Medal of Honor recipients